dronetacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Equipment
Storage space in the Hangar is up to 100 items; it is impossible to keep a copy of all items, but it is possible to keep a copy of every personal weapon. For when and where earned, and when to equip, see Rewards/Gear. Equipability is sometimes strange, with there being melee equipments that take away stats and are very weak meant for non-melee attackers, and the mantis and cicada being unable to equip certain defense boosters despite their incredibly weak stats for an anti-air ability. Other equipment restrictions make sense, like the centipede's inability to equip normal guns, or the roach's inability to equip many barrier boosters. Some others are seemingly random, but are explainable by the items being difficult 3D objects that have clipping issues with certain units, like the Hybrid Armor. Unique Greater Melee Weapons The four melee users have powerful and useful equipment which shape their style. The rhino beetle is base destructive and has the most powerful melee weapon in the game but doesn't end on beam attacks, the mantis raises random stats, the bee raises speed, and the pillbug of course doesn't need additional stats. All melee users end in beam weapons with booster stats, with the exception of the rhino beetle, although that honestly doesn't matter. Rhino Beetle Horns ' Pronged Horn '(MP+50) default, unbuildable ' Buzzsaw Horn '(MP+70 DEF+10) Chapter 8; Chapter 10-20 (build: 80t) ' A-Air Horn '(MP+80'A') Chapter 15-? (build: 210t) ' Power Horn '(MP+90 HP+50) Chapter 18; Chapter 20 (build: 160t) ' Electro Horn '(MP+'90B') Badlands 33 ' Axe Horn '(MP+110 DEF+30) Badlands 43 ' Twin Lancers '(MP+150 DEF+30 MOV+1) Badlands 53 Mantis Hand-Arms ' Twin Scythes' (MP+ 50(A') SPD+10) default, unbuildable ' Twin Saws '(MP+ 60('A) SPD+15) Chapter 11; Chapter 13-? (build) ' Broad Axe '(MP+70(A') SPD+20) Chapter 17; Chapter 19 (build: 160t) '''Energy Hammer '(MP+80('''A) HPR+10) Chapter 19; Chapter 22 (build: 180t) ' Twin Hammers '(MP+100(A')) Chapter 23; Chapter 25 (build: 220t) Death Scythe (MP+130('A) DEF+20) Badlands 48 ' Blast Scythe '(MP+'90B(A')) Badlands 52 Bee Stingers ' Tail Needle '(MP+50 SPD+10) default, unbuildable ' Tail Drill '(MP+60 SPD+15) Chapter 11; Chapter 13-?? (build) ' Spiked Needle '(MP+70 SPD+20) Chapter 18; Chapter 20 (build: 160t) ' A-Air Lance (MP+80'A') Chapter 21; Chapter 23 (build: 180t) ' Beam Lance '(MP+'90B' SPD+30) Badlands 51 Pillbug Spikes ' Blunt Spike '(MP+50) default, unbuildable ' Claw Spike '(MP+60) Chapter 11; Chapter 13-? (build) ' Energy Spike '(MP+70 HPR+10) Chapter 18; Chapter 20 (build: 160t) ' A-Air Spike' (MP+80'A') Chapter 22; Chapter 24 (build: 180t) ' Electro Spike '(MP+'90B') Badlands 41 Unique Versatile Melee Weapons Versatile units have a healthy dose of booster power in their weapons, for less attack power. These are consistently less powerful because they're being used by gunners and just from their raw stats, and continue into the Badlands, where they are statistically much more potent, but all melee users end with beam weapons with similarly potent booster stats. Stag Beetle Blades ' Blade '(MP+50) default, unbuildable ' Heavy Blade '(MP+60 GA+20) Chapter 9; Chapter 11-22 (build: 80t) ' Power Blade '(MP+70 GA+20 HP+40) Chapter 16; Chapter 18-? (build: 160t) ' A-Air Blade' (MP+70'A') Chapter 20; Chapter 22 (build: 180t) ' Beam Blade '(MP+'80B') Badlands 47 ' Broad Blade '(MP+100 DEF+10) Badlands 35 ' Dragon Blade '(MP+120 DEF+20 MOV+1) Badlands 45 Roach Bumpers ' Saw Bumper '(MP+50) default, unbuildable. ' Blade Bumper '(MP+60) Chapter 20 (build: 80t) ' Iron Bumper '(MP+70) Chapter 22 (build: 160t) ' A-Air Bumper '(MP+80'A' SPD+20) Chapter 21; ? ' Beam Bumper '(MP+'90B') Badlands 31 Spider Fangs ' Nipper Fang '(MP+50 SPD+20) default, unbuildable ' Crash Fang '(MP+60 SPD+30) Chapter 23 (build: 80t) ' Battle Fang '(MP+70 SPD+40) Chapter 23 (build: 160t) ' A-Air Fang '(MP+80'A') Badlands 49 ' Drill Fang '(MP+100 DEF+20) Badlands 55 Centipede Fangs ' Crescent Fang '(MP+50) default, unbuildable ' Spiked Fang '(MP+80 DEF+10 SPD+10) Chapter 25 (build: 180t) ' Shark Fang '(MP+80 MOV+1) Chapter 25 (build: 200t) Scorpion Pincers ' Death Shear '(MP+80) default, unbuildable ' Death Claw '(MP+100) unbuildable, unearnable Unique Lesser Melee Weapons As with the common melee weapons meant to be on gunners and cannoneers, these weapons aren't nearly as powerful as a booster, and have minimal attack power. Butterfly Straw Whips ' Straw Whip '(MP+40) default, unbuildable St'raw Whip 2 '(MP+60 SPD+15) Chapter 15; Chapter 18 (build: 40t) Dragonfly Fang ' Mixer Fang '(MP+50) default, unbuildable. Soldier Melee Weapons The four soldier drones have their own personal weapons, all fairly weak when compared to real weapons. Even the Ant Fang Beam is the weakest beam weapon you will come across. Waterbug Shears ' Waterbug Shear '(MP+25) unbuildable, unequippable. ' Waterbug Claw '(MP+80) unbuildable, unequippable Strider Spikes ' Strider Spike' (MP+50) unbuildable, unequippable ' Strider Spike 2' (MP+60) unbuildable, unequippable Ant Fangs ' Ant Fang' (MP+20) unbuildable, unequippable ' Ant Fang 2' (MP+40) unbuildable, unequippable ' Ant Fang Beam '(MP+'65B') unbuildable, unequippable Mosquito Lances ' Mosquito Lance' (MP+10) unbuildable, unequippable ' Mosquito Drill' (MP+40) unbuildable, unequippable Common Melee Weapons Half of the group melee weapons (drills, dozers) follow the attack power of the unique weapons, and are sometimes better choices for the rhino beetle, bee, and spider, than their own weapons. While the other half (fangs, war blades) are meant for units who want attack power but aren't supposed to have it. These weapons are not intended to be equipped by real melee units. Drills Drill (MP+40 DEF+10) (build: 50t) Chapter 3–16 Heavy Drill (MP+60 DEF+15) (build: 100t) Chapter 8-17 Quadra-Drill (MP+80 DEF+20) (build: 230t) Chapter 14 Dozers Power Bumper (MP+60 DEF+10) (build: 80t) Chapter 3-16 Power Dozer (MP+70 HP+20) (build: 230t) Chapter 19 Steam Roller (MP+90 DEF+20) (build: 320t) Chapter 20 Fangs Slash Fang (MP+70 SPD-10) (build: 120t) Chapter 10-17 Scrap Fang (MP+80 SPD-20) (build) Chapter 16 War Blades Battle Axe (MP+110 MOV-1) (build: 350t) Chapter 21 Falchion (MP+100 SPD-30) (build: 400t) Chapter 22 Joke Weapons Crusher (MP+90 MOV+1) Badlands 34 Hot Lips (MP+90 SPD+20) Badlands 39 Boosters (Melee Slot) Boosters are the bread and butter of gun units and cannon units, and the melee slot boosters are at evens with cannon boosters and sometimes more powerful (gun booster ramps gun accuracy +80) despite having varied effects, making them the most useful booster slot in the game. Gun and cannon units require a lot of accuracy due to the fact that their power never scales or levels up, while melee units will deal equal damage with half the accuracy (100x400 is equal to 200x200). In the endgame, in order for cannon and gun units to keep up with the melee units' damage, they must equip all boosters, ignoring defenses, so that their accuracy is above 300 at least (equal damage would be at a whopping 400+ due to how the system works, something not possible by most units). It is often only required to equip one booster to get the desired effect (unless the effect is attack power), like one defense booster for great defending reduction, or one speed booster on a naturally high speed unit. Cannon users in the endgame survive off the FCS' in the Badlands. Antennas Antenna (CA+20) Chapter 3-17 (build: 50t) Antenna 2 (CA+40) Chapter 10-? (build: 80t) Antenna 3 (CA+60) Chapter 16 (build: 110) Stabilizers Stabilizer (RNG+1 HP-20) Chapter 21 (build: 500t) Stabilizer 2 (RNG+2 HP-40) Badlands 28 Stabilizer 3 (RNG+3 HP-60) Badlands 38 FCS' FCS (CA+15 RNG+1) Badlands 36 FCS Mach 2 (CA+30 RNG+2) Badlands 48 FCS Mach 3 (CA+45 RNG+3) Badlands 59 Gun Focusers Laser Sight (GA+40) Chapter 6-17 (build: 100t) Sonar (GA+60) Chapter 11-?? (build: 230t) Turret Scope (GA+80) Chapter 16 (build: 390t) Overdrives Overdrive 30 (SPD+30) Chapter 4-17 (build: 30t) Overdrive 50 (SPD+50) Chapter 9-?? (build: 50t) Overdrive 70 (SPD+70) Chapter 14-?? (build: 150t) Barriers Barrier (BAR+30) Chapter 5-?? (build: 240t) Barrier 2 (BAR+60) Hangar from Chapter 10-? (build: 360t) Barrier 3 (BAR+90) Hangar from Chapter 15-? (build: 480t) Thorax Armors Thorax Armor (DEF+30) Chapter 8-17 (build: 120) Thorax Armor 2 (DEF+45) Chapter 11-?? (build: 180t) Thorax Armor 3 (DEF+60) Chapter 14-?? (build: 240t) Power Armors Power Armor (DEF+10 HP+30) Chapter 5-17 (build: 200); Chapter 22 Power Armor 2 (DEF+30 HP+60) Chapter 15-? (build: 300t) Power Armor 3 (DEF+50 HP+100 MOV-1) Chapter 20 (build: 500) Converters Converter (DEF-100 HP+200) Chapter 18-? (build: 300t) Converter 2 (DEF-200 HP+400) Chapter 20 (build: 600t) Unique Guns Unique gun users show how powerful they are with their guns which exceed normal guns. All endgame unique guns make these gunners equal to the melee units which rival them, especially due to the low-power guns most units equip yeilding tactical advantage and ease in the gunners ripping through enemies. Spore Guns ' Flower Bit '(GP+'130B' SPD+30) Badlands 29 ' Gun Barrel '(GP+'100B(G)' DEF+30) Badlands 32 Dragonfly Wings ' Gatling Wing '(GP+80'(G)') default, unbuildable. ' Cannon Wing '(GP+120'(G)' SPD+30) Badlands 38 Centipede Cannons ' Side Cannon '(GP+120(A')) default; Chapter 25 (build: 220t) ' Side Cannon 2 '(GP+160('A)) Badlands 42 (capsule) ' Beam Cannon '(GP+'150B'(A')) Badlands 59 (capsule) Scorpion Guns ' Death Gatling '(GP+100) default, unbuildable. ' Death Beam '(GP+'120B) unbuildable, unearnable. General Guns All gunners (besides the centipede, probably the butterfly) must spend the entire Story Mode equipping group guns- and the Spider, Roach, Cicada, and Locust never recieve unique guns. However, guns are potent in the last half of the game, as the player can make anti-air and beam guns. Guns also level back and forth between the vulcans and machine guns, until they end at a decision between 20 attack power or beam effect in the endgame. Vulcans ' Vulcan '(GP+70) Chapter 6-17 (build: 80t) ' Vulcan 2 '(GP+90) Chapter 10-? (build: 130t) ' Vulcan 3 '(GP+120) Chapter 25 (build) Machine Guns ' Machine Gun '(GP+50) Chapter 3-16 (build: 30t) ' Machine Cannon '(GP+100) Chapter 20-? (build: 400t) ' Gatling Beam '(GP+'100B') Chapter 25 (build: 1200t) Anti-Air Systems ' A-Air System' (GP+40'A') Chapter 18-? (build: 450t) ' A-Air System 2' (GP+70'A') Chapter 20 (build: 550t) A-Air System 3 (GP+100'A') Chapter 22 (build: 650t) Blast Guns ' Blast Gun '(GP+'40B') Chapter 9-?? (build: 130t) ' Blast Gun 2 '(GP+'60B') Chapter 14-? (build: 480t) ' Blast Gun 3 '(GP+'80B') Chapter 19 (build: 960t) Boosters (Gun Slot) The gun slot has the weakest boosters in the game, but they also have the most varied effects. The radar wing is the only booster which doesn't reach its final level halfway through the game. "Boosters" Booster (MOV+1) Chapter 9-? (build: 100t) Booster 2 (MOV+2) Chapter 13-? (build: 200t) Booster 3 (MOV+2 SPD+10) Chapter 17 (build: 300t) Balancers Balancers (MA+20) Chapter 5-? (build: 30t) Mega Balancers (MA+30) Chapter 11-? (build: 100t) Giga Balancers (MA+40) Chapter 16 (build: 170t) Radar Wings Radar Wing (CA+20) Chapter 7-? (build: 30t) Radar Wing 2 (CA+40) Chapter 19 (build: 120t) Radar Wing 3 (CA+60) Chapter 25 (build: 210t) Accelerators Accelerator 20 (SPD+20) Chapter 5-? (build: 30t) Accelerator 40 (SPD+40) Chapter 10-? (build: 80t) Accelerator 60 (SPD+60) Chapter 15 (build: 140t) Side Armors Side Armor (DEF+10) Chapter 6-? (build: 50t) Side Armor 2 (DEF+40) Chapter 11-? (build: 150t) Side Armor 3 (DEF+60) Chapter 16-? (build: 300t) Reflector Reflector (BAR+50) Chapter 10-? (build: 200) Reflector 2 (BAR+60) Chapter 15-? (build: 400t) Reflector 3 (BAR+70) Chapter 20 (build: 600t) Auto-Repairs Auto-Repair (HPR+10) Chapter 6; Chapter 9-? (build: 300t) Auto-Repair 2 (HPR+20) Chapter 14-? (build: 480t); Chapter 20 Auto-Repair 3 (HPR+30) Chapter 19 (build: 660t); Chapter 22 Hybrid Armor Hybrid Armor (DEF+50 BAR+50) Chapter 19; Chapter 22 (build: 520t) Badlands Gun-Slot Boosters EnergyTank 150 (HP+150 HPR+10) Badlands 15 Strobe (BAR+40 SPD+30) Badlands 23 Unique Cannons Although the moth already has the strongest gun in the game and suffers from an incredibly weak cannon, the firefly similarly has arguably the best cannon for most of the game until the final few Badlands levels, and obviously the scorpion has the strongest cannon in the game which does not suffer from low multiplication, which is enough to make the scorpion a cannon unit just out of sheer damage and range. Aura Cannons ' Aura Beam' (CP+'90B' RNG3~5) default, unbuildable ' Aura Beam 2' (CP+'120B' RNG3~5) Chapter 10; Chapter 15-24 (build: 900t) ' Aura Beam 3' (CP+'150B' RNG3~5 SPD+20) Badlands 57 Moth's Cluster Bomb ' Cluster Bomb '(CP+130 RNG2~4) default, unbuildable Snail's Guns ' Snail Gun '(CP+100 RNG2~4) default, Level 1 ' Snail Turrets '(CP+130 RNG2~5) Level 10 ' Huge Snail Gun '(CP+170 RNG2~5 MOV+1) Level 20 Scorpion Cannons ' Death Needle '(CP+150 RNG3~6 MP+70) default, unbuildable ' Death Drill '(CP+270 RNG3~6 MP+80) unbuildable, unearnable General Cannons Cannons similarly 'level up', where the howitzers and twin cannons are like the vulcans, and all the other cannons are like the machine guns. It is generally important for cannon users to have higher attack power, resulting in the important choice of bazookas (-MOV), catapults (-RNG), and missiles (-HP and -close range). The Concrete Pipe decimates everything but missiles and catapults and is the best raw-damage cannon, while the Moai Statue allows all cannon users the benefit beam cannons, which previously was only handled by the firefly. Howitzers ' Howitzer '(CP+60 RNG3~4) Chapter 3-? (build: 30t) ' Howitzer 2 '(CP+80 RNG3~4) Chapter 5-? (build: 80t) ' Howitzer 3 '(CP+100 RNG3~5) Chapter 8-? (build 130t) Twin Cannons ' Cannon '(CP+80 RNG2~3) Chapter 3-16 (build: 30t) ' Dual Cannons '(CP+110 RNG2~3) Chapter 8-17 (build: 60t) ' Tri-Cannon '(CP+140 RNG2~3) Chapter 11-? (build: 120t) Mega Cannons ' Mega Cannon '(CP+110 RNG2~4 DEF-40) Chapter 9-? (build: 100t) ' Mega Cannon 2 '(CP+130 RNG2~4 DEF-80) Chapter 13-? (build: 200t) ' Mega Cannon 3 '(CP+150 RNG2~4 DEF-120) Chapter 17 (build: 420t) Catapults ' Catapult '(CP+120 RNG2) Chapter 4-16 (build: 40t) ' Catapult 2 '(CP+150 RNG2) Chapter 9-17 (build: 90t) ' Catapult 3 '(CP+180 RNG2~3) Chapter 16 (build: 140t) Bazookas ' Bazooka '(CP+100 RNG2~4 MOV-1) Chapter 4-16 (build: 40t) ' Mega Bazooka '(CP+130 RNG2~4 MOV-1) Chapter 9-17 (build: 100t) ' Giga Bazooka '(CP+160 RNG2~5 MOV-2) Chapter 16 (build: 160t) Missiles ' Missiles X2 '(CP+110 RNG3~5 HP-40) Chapter 6-16 (build: 100t) ' Missiles X3 '(CP+140 RNG3~5 HP-80) Chapter 11-? (build: 300t) ' Missiles X4 '(CP+170 RNG3~5 HP-140) Chapter 18 (build: 500t) Badlands Cannons ' Concrete Pipe '(CP+170 RNG2~4) Badlands 46 ' Moai Statue '(CP+'170B' RNG2~3) Badlands 58 (capsule) Boosters (Cannon Slot) Cannon boosters are the least versatile of the slots, and defense boosters are only gained in the Badlands. However, cannon boosters provide versatiles with great attack power in both areas, and the Badlands cannons are available very early on and provide an edge in Story Mode. The Winding Key and Banner are overly powerful in Story Mode, and continue to be useful throughout the Badlands. Megamotors Megamotor 20 (MA+20) Chapter 7-16 (build: 20t) Megamotor 40 (MA+40) Chapter 11-17 (build: 40t) Megamotor 60 (MA+60) Chapter 16 (build: 80t) Hawk-Eyes Hawk-Eye (GA+35) Chapter 6-16 (build: 80t) Hawk-Eye 2 (GA+50) Chapter 11-17 (build: 120t) Hawk-Eye 3 (GA+65) Chapter 16 (build: 160t) EnergyTanks EnergyTank 80 (HP+80) Chapter 8-? (build: 80t) EnergyTank 120 (HP+120) Chapter 12-? (build: 160t) EnergyTank 160 (HP+160) Chapter 17 (build: 240t) Radars Radar (MA+15 GA+30) Chapter 10-? (build: 200t) Radar 2 (MA+30 GA+40) Chapter 15-? (build: 400t) Radar 3 (MA+45 GA+50) Chapter 20 (build: 600t) Badlands Cannon Boosters No Parking! (MA+20 GA+20) Badlands 9 (capsule) Winding Key (SPD+50 MOV+1) Badlands 19 (capsule) Banner (MA+50 HPR+15) Badlands 28 (capsule) Umbrella (BAR+50 HP+100) Badlands 54 (capsule) Category:Game Mechanics